And then you look at me
by Gwendie
Summary: Princess Sakura is bethroed to the prince of another kingdom, and falls forbiddenly in love with her protector, warrior Li Syaoran... when the Ryu kingdom attacks, Sakura is kidnapped but escapes into her enemy kingdom can Syaoran save her?????? R+R S+S
1. Princess Sakura Kinomoto

I dont own Cardcaptor Sakura Clamp DOES!!!  
  
  
  
And then you look at me Chap 1  
  
  
  
Princess Sakura Kinomoto looked off her balcony into the peaceful Kinomoto kingdom. Her Honey brown hair fluttered in the wind and her emerald green eyes were full of life. Her kneelength pink formal dress swished as she thought of the designer, her best friend Tomoyo Dadioujii. Tomoyo was a member of her court, the highest female noble. She always wanted to design the beautiful dresses for Sakura for any occasion, wether it was a wedding party or a picnic.  
  
"Sakura-Chan! Sakura-Chan!" A familar voice said.  
  
"Hai?! Tomoyo-Chan?" Sakura said as she turned around.  
  
"Your father wants to see you in the throne room..." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Oh.. Okay. Tell him I'll be right there." Sakura said.  
  
"Right! Oh Sakura- Chan Do you want to go out to the market with me later? We can go shopping!" Tomoyo said excitedly.  
  
"Of course Tomoyo chan!" Sakura replied. After taking one quick look at the view she turned and headed for the throne room.  
  
~~~  
  
********  
  
  
  
"Sakura Chan, Now I know you don't want to but...." Fujitaka started.  
  
"No! Why? Who do I have to get engaged to???" Sakura said.  
  
"Now, Sakura your already 17. Most princesses your age are already married."  
  
"But I don't want to!!" Sakura said. Tears started to form in her eyes but she didn't let them fall.  
  
"Sakura-Chan this discussion is over. Ive already engaged you to a fine man named Erriol-Sama. He is wise with magic and life. He will be a good husband for you." Fujitaka ended.  
  
Sakura quickly ran from the throne room. She went to her room and collapsed on her bed. Tears were now raging uncontrollably.  
  
'Why do I have to be forced to marry? I want to fall in love!!! I want to choose whom I'll marry!!' Sakura thought.  
  
~~~~  
  
'It is the best for you dear Sakura Chan, that you are married... With enemy forces approaching Touya and I will need to command the armies...' Fujitaka thought to himself.  
  
'We Might havea chance... Ive asked three noble warriors to come to our kingdom in case of need...'  
  
~~~  
  
Sakura was back to gazing into the horizon. She wondered just what was beyond the peaceful kingdom of Cherry Blossom trees and kind people, bustling market places....  
  
"Hoe!!! Tomoyo Chan!" Sakura remembered the outing. She quickly dressed into some regular market clothes, a regular longsleeved red shirt with a bow in the back and a long purple skirt.  
  
Sakura sped out of the palace at top speed to meet Tomoyo at the gate.  
  
"Tomoyo chan Tomoyo Chan!!!! Ashikarazu (sorry) Tomoyo Chan, I was... uh.. picking something to wear!" Sakura lied.  
  
"Hmmm. The Markets that way, lets get going, Sakura Chan." Tomoyo Said.  
  
They looked at all sorts of pretty necklaces and jewlery, and when they stopped at a particular jewlery shop, Sakura crashed into someone with her excitement, and tumbled to the ground.  
  
"Im sorry, Miss..." The man said.  
  
Sakura looked up and met two glowing amber eyes.  
  
"Hoe? Sorry Mr, I wasn't looking." Sakura looked down at her lavender dress which was now covered in dusty sandy dirt pebbles.  
  
"Here, let me help you up." He pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Thankyou kind sir, however I must be going," Sakura said.  
  
She gave a little bow, and ran off with Tomoyo.  
  
"Sakura Chan, my my...." Tomoyo said with a sly grin.  
  
"What? He just bumped into me it was nothing!!!" Sakura said blushing.  
  
"Sakura chan, if I wasn't blind(HEHE) I'd say he gave you that certain look..." Tomoyo said.  
  
"What???" Sakura said.  
  
"Oh Sakura... You'll see...." Tomoyo said.  
  
'Even if he was one of the kind young men out there, who had the kindness to help me up, dressed as a peasant... no noble would ever help up a peasant.... I mean, maybe ask if they were okay.... but not look at me like that.... Maybe Tomoyo Chan is right....' Sakura thought.  
  
Thats da first chapter!!! hoped u liked it!!!! Pleeze review!!!  
  
~Sakura07Kinomoto 


	2. The Three Warriors

ALRIGHT 2nd CHaPTER !!! LETS DO IT!!!!  
  
I dont own CCS  
  
Ch- 2. And then you look at me  
  
When Sakura got home that evening all she could think of was the sweet young man she met in the marketplace...  
  
"Hmmm... I wonder where he's from?" She said aloud.  
  
"Sakura-Sama, dinner is served," Her maid Kyu said.  
  
"Okay! Coming!" Sakura said. Her spirits had taken an immediate boost since the early morning.  
  
"Tomoyo-Chan are you staying for dinner?" Sakura asked as she skipped down the long marble halls to the dining room.  
  
"Yes, My mother says its alright." Tomoyo answered.  
  
"Yay!!!" Sakura said happily.  
  
When Sakura got into the dining room she noticed many new faces, usually some princess of a distant country came to visit or something, but it was very very different. When Sakura got into the dining room she froze. Just standing there.  
  
"Sakura-Chan, whats wrong?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Sakura stared in the direction of a young man with messy brown hair and stunning amber eyes. The boy she met in the marketplace.  
  
"Uh.. Oh.. Sorry Tomoyo-Chan... Lets go sit down..." Sakura said uneasily.  
  
"Sakura, why don't you sit by Li-Kun," Fujitaka said.  
  
"Ummmmm.... Hoe??" Sakura said confused.  
  
"Thats me." It was the boy she met in the marketplace.  
  
"Hoe... Okay..." Sakura said as she trotted over to her place, Tomoyo on her other side.  
  
"Princess, There were rumors that the country of Ryu would attack. I know your engaged to Prince Eriol Hiragizawa," He started.  
  
Oh yeah. I forgot. Im engaged to Belior Higharziwawa or whatever....  
  
"And so my warriors and I have come to protect you in urgent times." Syaoran finished.  
  
"Th...Thankyou Li-kun....You can call me Sakura, If you want... Where are you from?" Sakura asked  
  
"Im from the country of Hiragizawa... Pri..Sakura..." Syaoran asked "Have we met?"  
  
"Mmmm Yes... In the market place, this afternoon.... I bumped into you." Sakura said.  
  
"Oh.." Syaoran blushed.  
  
"Well. You should have watched where you were going." He said.  
  
This kind of shocked Sakura, she thought of him as the kind of sensitive guy...  
  
"Oh... Sorry." Sakura said.  
  
"Hmph." Syaoran finished. (this sounds more like syaoran dosent it...)  
  
****  
  
After dinner  
  
****  
  
Sakura left the dining room alone, Tomoyo had to leave after dinner to help her mother with fashion designing. Again...  
  
Sakura sensed someones presence and turned to see-  
  
"Syaoran-kun? Why are you following me?" Sakura asked.  
  
"What if an attack was made right now?" He answered.  
  
"I need to protect you by any means...." He added blushing.  
  
"Oh... Arigatou Li-Kun" Sakura ended as she continued walking.  
  
"You can call me Syaoran..." He said blushing even more.  
  
--SAKURAS POV--  
  
' I don't need protecting I have my Sakura cards and my magic...' She thought.  
  
--SYAORANS POV--  
  
' My face feels so hot.... IM BLUSHING DANGIT.... What if she notices... I'll turn the other way... Okay... AM IF ALLING FOR SAKURA???? NO PRINCESS SAKURA KINOMOTO???? I cant fall in love.... Its against the rules of a warrior.... I've never fallen in love before. Lots of girls always hang around me giggling and everything... I find them ANNOyING. But Sakura... Is different.... She sees so much deeper... What was that SYAORAN ???? DO YOU THINK SHE IS IN LOVE WITH YOU AND YOUVE ONLY KNOWN HER SINCE THE AFTERNOON?????'  
  
REGULAR POV  
  
"Ah..." Sakura said as she pulled the covers over her and a little stuffed animal pinched her awake.  
  
"HOE??? WHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Sakura screamed, which 2 seconds later was followed by Syaoran bursting into the room screaming "What Sakura-Chan are you alright?" He said.  
  
"Uh... Uh..." Sakura said as she looked down and Kero who had pinched her.  
  
"Yeah... Bad dream..." Sakura said as she pretended to go back to sleep.  
  
"Don't ignore your dreams Sakura-Chan... They could...." Syaoran muttered as he quietly closed the door and sat at his post outside her door.  
  
"What was that for Kero-Chan????" Sakura said.  
  
"SOMEONE... and I don't know whoooo that could be.... FORGOT MY CHERRY CHEESECAKE FROM DINNER!!! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SURVIVE LIKE THIS???!!!!" Kero shouted.  
  
"SHHHHH Kero, be quiet! Syaoran-kun is right outside!!!" Sakura hushed.  
  
"OKAY BUT when YOU are up in the morning YOU will grab me a dozen pancakes HAHAHAHAHAAHA!!!!" He smiled and ran back into his drawer.  
  
"Okay then, Goodnight Sakura-Chan..." Kero said.  
  
"Goodnight, Kero-Chan."  
  
  
  
***A lot later that night***  
  
"Now, you three warriors, Syaoran, Yamazaki, Chiharu, I have called you here to reveal the true reason you were summoned across the land to Sakura." Fujitaka said sitting in his throne again.  
  
"The Country of Ryu is after our dear Princess Sakura Chan, We don't know why. We think they are going to either kidnap her and try to get randsom money, or kill her and try to take our kingdom. However we do know the Ryu Kingdom is infiltrated with Dragons, which causes them to want to take over as many countries, and kill as many people, as it takes for them to come to there goal, world conquest." He paused for a moment and went on.  
  
"However, the dragons are not our problem. It makes them ambitious. They feel that they can control the dragons. They hunt them. However it is extremely difficult to capture a dragon and come back alive."  
  
"Whatever someone else has, they must have also, which means our Sakura- Chan has something they want. And they'll stop at nothing to get it." Fujitaka ended.  
  
"If Sakura is to be taken, Not only will I and the rest of the Kingdom be in grief, But, there will be no heir to the throne, and the Kingdom could be in danger of a downfall.... If only Touya.... Touya was always protective of her. They've been after Sakura since the day she was born, but they have never made a move. Now they seem to be more ambitious then ever. And it must be stopped."  
  
"We will not fail you, your highness...." Chiharu said as Yamazaki and Syaoran nodded, but a twinge of fear grasped Syaorans heart. Perhaps he was quite taken with the princess.  
  
***  
  
After that long talk, Syaoran walked back to his post outside Sakura's room. Her doors to her room werent exactly doors, it was a see through fabric, hanging in a from a circular ceiling. It was blowing... WAIT. Syaoran thought. 'Blowing???? WINDOWs???? OUTSIDE??? SAKURA???' He thought as he once again burst into Sakuras extremely large room and saw Sakura on her balcony. Once again, she was staring out into the Kingdom.  
  
'Good... She's safe..." Syaoran thought.  
  
'She looks so peaceful.. I wonder what she has that the Ryu Kingdom has to have....' Syaoran thought....  
  
'I guess its like I heard Queen Hiragizawa always talk about to her husband. What is it??? Oh I know... Love at first sight....' He thought. As he slumped back to his post he still couldn't take his eyes of the beautiful, sweet, kind, Princess Sakura.  
  
  
  
YAY!!! SECOND CHAPTER... sorry if its late... i was also workin on another fic!!! sorry if its also short, its gonna get good im gonna tell u that!!! pleeze review k? S+S all da way!!!  
  
~sakura07kinomoto 


	3. The Ryu Warriors

I DONT OWN CCS  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura's two sparkling emerald eyes fluttered open as she sat up and looked around. It was a peaceful sunny day in the Kinomoto kingdom. Sakura immediatly jumped out of bed and changed into a plain sleevless knee length lavender dress and small purple heels. She was excited to meet up with Tomoyo in the gardens again. They always had fun playing games and watching the cherry blossom tree's swing in the wind. Sakura grabbed Kero, stuffed him in her small purple velvet purse (Kero: "HEY!!!!") and ran out of her door. She slowed down after she couldn't find any familiar sights.  
  
' I was just down this corridor a moment ago.... Maybe I took a wrong turn when I wasn't looking or something..... oh well.... '  
  
"Princess!!! Wait up !!" A voice followed by fast footsteps shouted from behind.  
  
"Hoe??? Wha...." Sakura turned around just in time to see Syaoran, looking exhausted.  
  
"Sorry Princess, I overslept.... And I saw you running away you see...." He said.  
  
"Oh Syaoran-kun, Its alright, But, you don't have to call me princess you know." Sakura said.  
  
"Okay Sakura." Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura turned back around and continued walking in the direction she was going, and to her surprise nothing looked different at all.  
  
****  
  
"Tomoyo-Chan, Prince Eriol is coming to visit tomorrow...." Sakura said sadly as they sat on a small stone bench in the middle of a forest of Cherry blossom tree's and lush green grass. The palace was almost visible from behind the pine tree's around it.  
  
"Oh Sakura-Chan.... Im so sorry.... If only there was something I could do....." Tomoyo said.  
  
"I could break the engagement, but that would mean letting my father down.... And Eriol would also have to agree on the breaking.... Maybe Eriol won't be so bad, I've heard he's very kind....." Sakura said.  
  
"Hmmm." Tomoyo said.  
  
Sakura glanced up at the castle through the trees.  
  
"Why can't I just... Just be engaged to whomever I choose.... Tomoyo- Chan... Why...." Sakura said.  
  
"Oh Sakura-Chan. I know its hard on you...." Tomoyo felt there was nothing she could really say to make things better.  
  
"Hmmm. Tomoyo-Chan..... Have you seen Onii-Chan lately?" Sakura asked wonderingly.  
  
"Touya? I don't think so..... Didn't he go off to the Chi-zu Kingdom to organize some matters?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yeah I think so... He never told me, Tomoyo-Chan, why don't we go to breakfast. Father is probably worried.  
  
As soon as they left an entire bush rustled and moved.  
  
'Eh? The princess is engaged? Sakura....' Syaoran said from inside his little bush.  
  
**A lot Later***  
  
After Breakfast Tomoyo again left to help her father with buisness and Sakura went out onto her balcony again, This time she was hitting a tennis ball against the wall with a racket, which made a loud thumping noise in her room.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran said peeking from around the corner.  
  
"Y...Y...Yeah... Syaoran?" She said trying to keep her concentration.  
  
"Uh... Your making a lot of noise.... Um.... Could you stop?" He asked annoyingly.  
  
Sakura took one more swipe at the ball and threw it at Syaoran.  
  
"Okay.... Well Syaoran why don't you just stay in there for now?" Sakura asked menacingly.  
  
**5 minutes later**  
  
Thump....Thump... Thump...  
  
"AAARRGGG PRINCESSS?????!!!!" Syaoran yelled from inside once again coming outside.  
  
This time she had a volleyball.  
  
"Yes?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Oh... Sorry." She said looking at his frustrated expression.  
  
She dropped the ball down and went back inside to read a book.  
  
***5 minutes later***  
  
Thump....Thump...Thump....  
  
"SAK-" He started but stopped when he saw Sakura sitting on her bed reading a book.  
  
"Yes?" She asked.  
  
"What was that.... It wasn't you... Then...." Syaoran went out on the balcony and dodged something quick enough so that it wouldnt hit him. He looked back and saw it was a Fire Arrow.  
  
"An.. A surprise Attack!!!!" Syaoran shouted.  
  
He ran back inside and grabbed Sakura.  
  
"We have to go Sakura, The Ryu... They're here...." He panted.  
  
"What? Why? Now? How?" She asked.  
  
Syaoran didn't listen but the continuing Arrows and explosions from outside were still there.  
  
"Syaoran!!!" Someone said.  
  
He looked back and saw Chiharu and Yamazaki looking frustrated.  
  
"We had no idea!" Chiharu said.  
  
"They weren't in sight at all!" Yamazaki worringly.  
  
"We have to hurry, Sakura, she..." Syaoran stopped noticing he was blushing madly.  
  
"L...Lets go!" He said as he continued running.  
  
They ran down more and more cooridors until they found a door and tried to get to the woods.  
  
"We should be safe there, no one ever goes there, Its too woody they can't find us in there-" Syaoran was cut off by an arrow hitting him in the shoulder which caused him to fall.  
  
Chiharu and Yamazaki rushed over to where Syaoran fell.  
  
Syaoran looked badly hurt.  
  
"Syaoran? Syaoran? We need to get help!" Sakura said scared.  
  
"No.... No... Go on... I'll hold them off.. Run now... Go..." Syaoran said.  
  
Chiharua and Yamazaki immediatly grabbed Sakura and did as Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura took one last look around and saw Syaoran draw a sword to fight two horsemen.  
  
Another few horsemen appeared before them as they were right on the edge of the forest.  
  
Chiharu and Yamazaki also drew long swords and Sakura felt helpless. She always had her magic, but-  
  
'NO!!!' Sakura thought.  
  
'The book of the cards is in the castle!' Sakura thought. She didn't think she'd leave the castle for good.  
  
As Sakura watched Chiharu and Yamazaki win a sword fight, she was suddenly seized and pulled onto a large black horse.  
  
"Princess!" Yamazaki and Chiharu said in unison.  
  
"Chiharu-chan! Yamazaki-kun!" Sakura cried out.  
  
The horsemen they were fighting surrendered because they now had what they wanted.  
  
Chiharu and Yamazaki helplessly watched Sakura and the horseman ride into the forest.  
  
"Heheehe... The master will be pleased... Stop Squirming you brat!" The horseman said while riding deeper into the forest.  
  
Sakura was good at most sports and some fighting, so she did what her brother taught her, she punched him straight in the stomach which caused the horseman to stop the horse and whine in pain.  
  
Sakura seized her chance, leapt off the horse and ran over to a large tree and began to climb.  
  
She reached the top before the horseman could find her. The horseman gave up and rode out of the forest.  
  
"...Thats over..." Sakura said. She could feel tears well up in her eyes.  
  
"Oh Syaoran, you've always been so kind to me, and you've always protected me....And now you've been hurt.... And I'll never get out of here to help you!" Sakura said to herself.  
  
Sakura looked down and lifted her small Star necklace, and dropped it back down.  
  
'Its useless now....' She thought.  
  
**Syaorans POV**  
  
Syaoran was losing the battle badly, with his shoulder in this condition, he couldn't fight well at all.  
  
Right before a near fatal swipe hit his throat, he was knocked out of the way by a horse with someone on it.  
  
It was a girl.  
  
She held up a sword and swiped the nearest horsemen. The horsemen all fell off of their horses, and the horses ran away.  
  
The girl jumped off her horse and dropped her sword. The horsemen chuckled, because they thought the warrior girl was surrendering.  
  
But instead, she ran at top speed towards one of them and delivered a series of punches and kicks, causing the first Ryu warrior to fall down.  
  
"Eh...He he... sorry for bothering you m'lady..." one of the Ryu Warriors said.  
  
"Uh.. lets go..." Another said as the other two warriors surrendered and ran.  
  
Syaoran was on his knees and holding the wound in his shoulder. He looked up at the girl.  
  
"Y'know, You should see a doctor." She said.  
  
"I know... But .. Who are you?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Me?" The girl asked.  
  
"My name is Li Meiling." She answered.  
  
Syaoran couldn't believe it.  
  
  
  
OKAY!!! HOPED U LIKED IT SEE U NEXT CHAPTER!!! R+R  
  
YAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA  
  
-sakura07kinomoto 


	4. Clows Enchanted Forest

I dont own CCS  
  
Ch. 4  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran just stared up at her in shock.  
  
'Li? She's from the Li family which means she must be-'  
  
"Your...Your Meiling! My cousin! Meiling! I remember... you came over to our mansion when I was little to train...." Syaoran said thoughtfully.  
  
"Hmm? Oh.... That must mean your Syaoran. I remember you!" Meiling said as she surprisingly hugged him.  
  
"I missed you cousin!" She said happily.  
  
"M... Me too..." Syaoran said sadly.  
  
'What about my Sakura?' Syaoran thought.  
  
**Sakuras POV**  
  
When Sakura had climbed out of the tree, she noticed she was in the forest her father warned her about when she was little: The Forest of Clow. Though her father had no idea about Clow Reed or Sakura's magic, he had heard that long ago a brilliant man named Clow had cursed this forest, and everyone who went in too far, never returned. Actually, Kero had told Sakura that Clow used the maze card to make the forest hard to get through. Long ago, Clow lived near the forest, and he didn't want anyone from different kingdoms to attack from the forest.  
  
"Ugh... This forest is absolutely horrible..." Sakura mumbled as she stepped over some roots and through some trees.  
  
"Your tellin' me... Im starvin' and SUFFOCATING!!!!" A voice yelled. This caused Sakura to jump about 5 feet into the air before crashing to the ground.  
  
"AAAHHAHH!!! A GHOST!!!" Sakura shrieked.  
  
"IM NOT A GHOST!!!" The voice said. She turned around to see Kero, looking angry and confused.  
  
"KERO-CHAN! What are you doing here?" Sakura said.  
  
"You put me in your purse remember?" Kero said again.  
  
"Oh yeah..." Sakura said thoughtfully.  
  
"Where are we Sakura?" Kero said looking around.  
  
"Hoe? Oh.... The Ryu Kingdom attacked, and tried to take me through the forest, but I ran away, and they lost me and left... So here I am..." Sakura said.  
  
"Ugh. This is the Forest of Clow. I thought I told you not to go here!" Kero said sharply.  
  
"HEY!!! IM NOT THE ONE WHO WANTED TO COME HERE OKAY!!!" Sakura said annoyingly.  
  
"Okay okay.... Do we have any food?" Kero said changing the subject.  
  
"Uhh.... No... Wait... I have a toffee I got from the candy dish in my room... here..." Sakura said opening her purse and taking out a small toffee.  
  
"Sakura, we can get out of here with the maze card, it can undo certain mazes too... such as this.." Kero said after he swallowed his toffee.  
  
"B..But I don't have the cards! They're in my room... All I have is my key." Sakura said sadly.  
  
"Oh. Okay. Thats a problem..." Kero said.  
  
"Your telling me. We came from that way, so lets head that way again...." Sakura said.  
  
"Okay. We could try..." Kero said as they set off in the direction Sakura pointed.  
  
***Syaorans POV***  
  
"Meiling, we can't go in that forest, its too dangerous. They're all kinds of magical creatures there..." Syaoran said looking towards the forest.  
  
"But thats where Princess Sakura was taken." Meiling said.  
  
"Well.... I have my sword, and my magic... we should be okay... But we'll have to start now, and travel only by day. Its almost noon now, so we could get a ways until nightfall." Syaoran said.  
  
Syaoran jumped on his white horse as Meiling mounted her black stallion.  
  
Meiling and Syaoran traveled in silence most of the way.  
  
'Meiling is a great fighter... She's gone a long way since we were kids....' Syaoran thought to himself.  
  
'I can't stop thinking about Sakura. I don't know why... Its inexplainable... It has no meaning.... I feel as if I need to be my best around her....' Syaoran thought again.  
  
**Sakuras POV**  
  
"Kero-Chan look!" Sakura pointed to a bright light between the trees ahead.  
  
"The end!" Kero said.  
  
"Lets go!" Sakura said.  
  
They both ran (Kero flew) towards the clearing and saw before them a strange city with a giant castle at the front. It was surrounded by four stone dragons, one seemed to represent ice, one fire, one thunder, and one earth.  
  
"Sakura.... Is this..." Kero started.  
  
"This.. This is the worst... Its the Ryu Kingdom.. of all places..." Sakura said.  
  
She felt like crying. This was horrible. Just when she thought she would live to see her father again, her hopes turned on her.  
  
"Kero... we can't go back into the forest! Its almost nightfall! The sun is setting!" Sakura said uneasily.  
  
"We'll have to... either go through the city, or around it, through is probably better, the Ryu's are merciless, and anyone who's creeping around in the dark outside the city walls is taken prisoner, or..." Kero ended.  
  
"Why? Why here???" Sakura said frantically.  
  
"IF ONLY I had the cards!!!" Sakura said.  
  
'If only she could summon the cards... but she's not ready...' Kero said.  
  
Sakura crept through the dark city, managing to stay hidden in the shadows.  
  
"Kero-Chan look!" Sakura whispered.  
  
She was pointing towards a small weaponry shop. On the front desk, lay two forgotten weapons: A very fine wooden bow, complete with a stack of arrows.  
  
Sakura crept over to the shop picked up the bow, and muttered "Sorry!" very softly.  
  
"Thats called stealing..." Kero said softly.  
  
"I'll give it back!" Sakura said.  
  
She strapped the bag of arrows onto her back and held the bow firmly.  
  
"And here we have Sakura-Chan: Warrior princess... who's never used a bow before..." Kero said quietly.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!" Sakura said loudly.  
  
"Hoe???" Sakura said noticing how loud she was.  
  
"WHOS OUT THERE?" A voice from inside a house said.  
  
Sakura immediatly scattered into a dark alley. When the voice gave up and went inside, she sighed.  
  
"THAT was close..." She whispered.  
  
"AND, I have used a bow before. I know archery like the BACK MY HAND!" Sakura said sharply.  
  
"Oh." Kero said not wanting to make her scream again.  
  
"Keep ready Sakura-Chan, you might need that.." Kero said softly.  
  
"...Demo.... Kero-Chan, I don't want to hurt anyone...." Sakura said.  
  
"Then WHY did you take the bow in the first place???" Kero said annoyingly.  
  
"Instinct." She said simply.  
  
"Well, you could use a simple sleep spell, the arrows wont' kill anyone, they'll just put them to sleep...." Kero said.  
  
"How do I do that?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You have to create it, since you've never used it, and you have to use your staff..." Kero said.  
  
Sakura grasped her small star key, and whispered the incantations: "Release!" She exclaimed, but softly.  
  
"Okay, now what?" Sakura asked Kero.  
  
"You gotta concentrate only on the spell, and what your doing with it, try to ONLY think of the sleeping spell." Kero said.  
  
"Okay." Sakura said as she closed her eyes and held up her staff.  
  
After about 5 minutes, the pile of arrows began to glow a soft blue, and the spell was complete.  
  
"Wow Sakura-Chan! You did it! That was amazing! You're more powerful than I expected!" Kero said.  
  
"What??" Sakura asked confused.  
  
"YOU just summoned the Sleep Cards powers!" Kero said.  
  
"That means, that you may not need the book after all if you can summon them!" Kero said.  
  
"Really? Thats great!" Sakura said.  
  
"But Sleep was easy... Other cards, attack cards or some special cards, are a lot more complex." Kero said.  
  
"Oh." Sakura replied softly.  
  
**Syaorans POV**  
  
"Meiling, we better set up camp here." Syaoran said pointing to a large cavern in a tree.  
  
"Okay. Syaoran, do you know where we're headed? I've never been around here before." Meiling asked.  
  
"I don't know Meiling.... I don't know... But we will soon know." Syaoran said as he lay down in a corner of the tree cave.  
  
"Hmm." Meiling said as she sat down, but did not go to sleep at all that night.  
  
  
  
SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT!!! not much action in this chapter soon, but next chapter is Action PACKED!!! YA!  
  
Well see u next chapter ! Please REVIEW!!! THANKYOU SOOO MUCH TO ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO REVIEW!!!  
  
~Sakura07Kinomoto 


End file.
